Reina del invierno
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Eramos desconocidos. Él no sabía nada sobre mí, y yo lo sabía todo sobre él, pero no era que él me lo hubiera contado". [Fic de regalo para Blacklady Hyuuga] [AU, ITAHINA]


**_DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _NOTAS:_**

 ** _-Este One-Shot es un regalo para_** ** _Blacklady Hyuuga._**

 ** _-Mundo alterno._**

 ** _-Pareja: ItaHina (ItachiXHinata)._**

 ** _-Los personajes pueden caer en ligero OoC. Mil disculpas de antemano._**

 ** _-En esta historia (quizá medio cliché para alguien xP) se maneja alguna música. Para mayor fuerza, se recomienda escucharla._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _REINA DEL INVIERNO_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

 _Eran exactamente las diez de la noche, prematuro invierno, cascada de luz dorada, cuando me di cuenta de que no lo amaba._

.

.

.

.

.

" _Debería ser arrestada por esto"._

El cabello me cae sobre el rostro mientras permanezco acurrucada en el borde de la ventana con un libro en el regazo, asomando de vez en cuando la cabeza en dirección a la casa de al lado. Me muerdo el labio con firmeza, esforzándome por volver a mi lectura y seguir desenmarañando los misterios ocultos en el escrito de Allan Poe, pero resulta imposible.

El reflejo de la menguante luz del atardecer sobre los cristales de la ventana me ciega, dañándome los ojos, pero no me importa. Deberían arrestarme por esto. Seguramente estoy violando una cantidad inconmensurable de leyes, porque… ¿espiar a tu vecino en su habitación es ilegal, verdad? Sin embargo, no encuentro la voluntad para apartarme.

Él camina de un lado a otro sosteniendo algo en la mano. Un rubor caliente me invade las mejillas y la respiración se me corta. Trae puesta su ropa de entrenamiento, la que usa cuando se queda hasta tarde a practicar en el estadio. Es oscura y acentúa el pálido color crema de su piel. Observo su rostro contraído con una emoción que no logro descifrar. Algo le pasa, yo lo sé. Entonces, de improviso, esboza un gesto de molestia y alza la voz:

—¡No, Sakura! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te…?!

 _Sakura._

Me deslizo suavemente hacia un lado hasta alejarme completamente de la ventana. Doblo las rodillas hasta que soy capaz de abrazarlas contra mi pecho y aprieto con tanta fuerza que el tomo se me resbala y choca contra el suelo. Una sensación de pesadez se apodera de mi cuerpo, fundiéndolo contra la alfombra.

Sakura. Yo la conozco, por supuesto. Incluso resulta tonto preguntarlo. Ella es la capitana del equipo de porristas, una de las chicas más populares del instituto y, para la gran mayoría de los muchachos, la más hermosa también. Nunca he hablado con ella, no en una charla de verdad, pero puedo decir que no es mala. O al menos no lo parece. Es carismática… y excéntrica… y siempre sabe qué decir y…

Es una excelente compañía, punto.

Frunzo los labios y recargo la cabeza sobre mis manos. Aún puedo escucharle hablar por teléfono con ella. Susurra y vuelve a estar en calma, como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Su temperamento calmado y apacible casi nunca se perturba, salvo cuando está con ella.

" _¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué estás con ella? ¿Qué necesito hacer para que voltees a verme, aunque sea una sola vez?"_

 _Itachi…_

.

.

.

.

—De nuevo —ordena el maestro Iruka con tranquilidad—. Tres… Dos… —y otra vez comienza su danza. Mueve las manos armónicamente en el aire, pura gracia, para indicarnos el ritmo que debemos seguir al interpretar la melodía.

Cierro los ojos un instante y me pierdo en las notas de violín que surgen de mis manos como agua burbujeante. Suave al principio, un murmullo que evoca a la tranquilidad, y poco a poco el siseo va tornándose más fuerte y demandante. La viola y el cello se unen al recital y envuelven la habitación en una música tan cadenciosa y asombrosa que resulta imposible resistirse a ella. Mis dedos vuelan sobre las cuerdas como si hubiesen sido creados sólo para ello. Este es mi lugar especial...

La voz principal se alza por encima de todas, guiando al resto de los instrumentos hacia un poderoso abismo en picada. Abro los ojos y contemplo absorta las manos de Tenten, tan rápidas y precisas que resulta casi imposible que falle. Una sensación cálida surge desde el fondo de mi pecho, e inevitablemente sonrío. Mi primo Neji ha hecho una gran elección al mantenerla a su lado; no puede haber alguien mejor para él.

El maestro Iruka continúa gesticulando, conteniendo su felicidad bajo una máscara de máxima concentración. Parece a punto de llorar. La melodía continúa hasta alcanzar un ritmo casi trágico y envolvente antes de volver a alzarse hasta una cúspide inalcanzable…

Y termina… demasiado pronto para mí. El suspiro es colectivo, y las miradas de admiración y felicidad flotan en el aire.

—Sigan practicando... —indica el profesor Umino, carraspeando. Sus ojos nos recorren con seriedad, pero el brillo de sus pupilas es difícil de ignorar—. No olviden afinar su instrumento... Repasen las notas y… ya nos veremos en el próximo ensayo. Pueden retirarse.

Uno a uno, los chicos que forman la orquesta musical del colegio abandonan el aula.

—Has estado… fantástica, Tenten —susurro mientras ambas guardamos el instrumento y nos apresuramos a salir. Ella suelta un risita y se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Es lo que me gusta hacer —responde con los ojos brillantes—. Tan sólo espero no fallar en el gran día…

—¡No fallarás! —le replico con brusquedad, asustándola. Es imposible que falle. Más que imposible, es impensable—. Eres la mejor… no puedes fallar, y no quiero que digas lo contrario.

—De acuerdo —concede y, cambiando el tema, sonríe—. ¿Vamos a comer algo? Neji me ha dicho que estaría en la cafetería en esta hora.

—La verdad es que… quería seguir practicando…

—Se supone que yo debería decir eso.

Se ríe y el gesto se me contagia. En ocasiones me sorprende lo natural que parece. No lo piensa; simplemente lo hace. Un cálido y brillante rayo de sol en medio de un océano de estrellas. Si todos pudiéramos tener una amiga como ella…

—Ya practicas lo suficiente —le recuerdo con una sonrisa, mientras diversas imágenes de Tenten ensayando sin parar en la sala de su casa, siendo yo su única observadora, invaden mi cabeza—. Nos vemos más tarde —me despido, cargando la mochila—. Dale saludos a Neji de mi parte.

Me da una palmada suave en el hombro, susurrando un leve "de acuerdo", y sigo su cabello castaño por el pasillo hasta que dobla en el siguiente cruce hacia el exterior y ya no puedo verle más.

.

.

.

.

Huir. Desde tiempos inmemoriales se ha escuchado hablar de ello, de ese ardor que te recorre al escapar, de ese sabor no precisamente dulce, sino más bien entre agrio y sazón embriagante que viene acompañado de la libertad. Todos deberíamos probarlo alguna vez.

Cuando me encuentro sola de nuevo, en medio de aquella inmensidad verdosa, me permito respirar a profundidad. Una pequeña fuente color plata descansa en medio del patio trasero del instituto, emitiendo un susurro casi imperceptible. Casi nadie viene por aquí, de modo que es el lugar perfecto para evitar ser molestado. Mi mejilla reposa sobre la suave madera que la acoge y las notas saltan en mi mente, colocándose en fila.

En el interior de mi casa, justo en la parte frontal de la sala de estar, reposa la colección intocable de discos antiguos de mi madre. Sin embargo, no siempre ha sido intocable. He escuchado tantas veces la radiante música, cuando aún podía, que los sonidos que producían las notas se han grabado con piedra en la memoria. Dejo escapar un suspiro y, como las pocas veces en que tengo oportunidad, me dejo llevar.

Es como el baile, como un vals privado, como nadar en aguas profundas bajo la guía de corrientes no del todo silenciosas. El corazón se acelera en mi pecho y toda mi piel se eriza ante el sentimiento que me recorre las venas. ¿Desafino? Sí, por supuesto que sí. Suena mucho mejor en cello, o incluso en viola. ¿Voy demasiado rápido? Tal vez. Pero nada de eso importa, no cuando lo he dejado salir.

Esta es mi alma, la soñadora.

Un siseo, un movimiento delicado a mi derecha, me distrae durante la ejecución del acorde más alto de la melodía y mis dedos vacilan, orillando al arco a producir un chirrido poco agraciado. Levemente decepcionada, frunzo los labios y abro los ojos con resignación, emergiendo poco a poco de mi inquietante burbuja de ensueño, temerosa de que se haya roto por completo. Quizá pueda volver a ella, sólo quizá… pero mis intenciones se ven perturbadas de pronto, deshaciendo en un rápido parpadeo la fina superficie.

Alguien me está observando.

Al principio me ha parecido una leve variación de sombras, una silueta perfilada sobre el contorno del robusto roble, pero al enfocar con más precisión, las curvas se han aclarado y las tonalidades han conseguido hacerle destacar. En cualquier otro caso no habría tardado en escapar del lugar sin pensarlo siquiera, pero en este instante no soy capaz de sentir mis extremidades. Los pozos oscuros insertados en su rostro me mantienen presa, inmóvil. Nunca había vislumbrado la negrura tan íntima de sus ojos de esa forma, no me atrevería, pero no hace falta haberlos observado así para tener conocimiento absoluto de su identidad. Mis latidos dudan…

" _Muévete. Muévete"._

La orden lucha por atravesar el estupor y ser ejecutada. Mi mirada se desliza hasta la caja del instrumento: está muy lejos todavía. Pruebo a mover el brazo, deslizando el arco hacia mi espalda y, apretando los labios, arrastro los dedos del pie en un titubeante paso hacia atrás. Cuando vuelvo los ojos a su figura, él se ha movido.

—Esa pieza era de Bach, ¿cierto? _"Suite No. 1"._

Su voz resulta desconcertantemente suave y firme cuando no está alterado. Cerca de la luz soy capaz de verlo mejor. Trae la chaqueta azul oscuro con el logo del instituto que utilizan los jugadores de fútbol, y entre la cintura y el brazo sostiene un balón deforme. Parpadeo, buscando con aflicción alguna palabra, algún gesto que pueda servirme como respuesta y que arranque de mis pensamientos la expectativa de parecer una tonta sin habla, pero no logro encontrar algo útil. La sangre se acumula en mis mejillas, febril hasta el dolor, y logro retroceder otro paso. La caja está a un metro. Si me doy la vuelta y la tomo sin guardar el violín tal vez posea alguna oportunidad de llegar a las puertas dobles antes de que él reaccione…

De alguna forma ha adivinado mis pensamientos, o quizá soy demasiado fácil de leer, porque ha relajado la postura y enarcado las cejas, un gesto de leve sorpresa y alarma.

—No te vayas —pide. Los duros ojos no concuerdan con la extraña gentileza del tono—. No quise interrumpirte. Continúa, por favor.

Trago saliva, inhalando pesadamente. ¿Que continúe? No podría hacerlo aunque lo deseara.

—Ya… ya he terminado… —respondo, conteniendo la voz demasiado aguda que se escapa cuando estoy nerviosa.

—Es una pena —musita. Luce pensativo, imperturbable; de forma repentina, sus facciones se ablandan—. No estoy seguro de haber escuchado una interpretación así antes.

Como si fuera un escudo, aplasto las cuerdas del violín contra mi pecho, abrazándolo.

—¿Te refieres a que… a que nunca habías escuchado una tan mala?

Mi pregunta parece desconcertarlo un poco. Entorna los ojos y la comisura de sus labios se eleva ligeramente.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera mala.

Enrojezco de nuevo, escondiendo el rostro bajo mi extenso cabello. ¡Cómo no me tragara la tierra!

—G-gracias… supongo.

Un silencio fino y escurridizo se filtra en el espacio entre nosotros, asfixiándome y devolviéndome las ganas de salir corriendo. No estoy preparada para hablar con él, no todavía.

—No te había visto antes —dice metiendo una mano en su bolsillo—. ¿Eres de primero?

Asiento.

—Eso lo explica.

—Eso explica… ¿qué?

—El tamaño —señala exhibiendo de nuevo esa media sonrisa—. Niña pequeña, estatura pequeña.

Aunque tiene razón, ya que desde mi lugar puedo ver que mi cabeza ni siquiera alcanza la curva de su hombro, me cuesta admitir que soy tan pequeña; es algo que siempre me ha molestado. Algo en su gesto me devuelve un poco de mi extraviada movilidad y consigo voltear hacia la maleta del violín antes de contestar con una firmeza que incluso a mí me ha parecido ajena.

—No soy una niña… Tengo diecisiete — _O los tendré en un par de meses_ —. ¿Y tú? —pregunto introduciendo el arco por fin en su lugar y jalando el cierre—. Chico mayor, tamaño de roble.

Sé exactamente por qué es tan alto —toda su familia lo es— pero no tengo tiempo de morderme la lengua antes de soltar el comentario. Sin embargo, cuando me atrevo a mirarlo de nuevo, el balón ha desaparecido de sus manos y tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su mirada vuelve a ser dura, pero en el fondo de ese color no del todo negro distingo una nota de diversión.

—Quizá sea como un roble —asiente—. Buena observación. ¿Tu nombre…?

Me muerdo el labio, sorprendida. Una parte de mí se hunde en la decepción. Yo sé su nombre, como todo el mundo. Itachi Uchiha, primogénito de la familia Uchiha, atleta por excelencia y mi vecino desde hace ya tres años, pero…

" _Tú estás enamorada de él, no él de ti. No tendría por qué saberlo"._

—Es… es Hinata —susurro sosteniendo la correa del estuche del instrumento con ambas manos y colgándolo en mi hombro.

—Hinata —repite muy lento y extiende la mano hacia mí—. Un placer. Itachi Uchiha.

Mi cuerpo duda un instante, convertido en un manojo de nervios. Temo desplomarme si lo toco, pero sería muy descortés de mi parte no responder a su saludo. Conteniendo el temblor de mi brazo, aprieto su palma durante un segundo interminable antes de soltarle con brusquedad. La piel de sus manos es dura y sus dedos demasiado largos, pero su agarre resulta bastante delicado. La piel me hormiguea un poco ahí donde me ha tocado y no logro controlarlo, por lo que me envuelvo en mis brazos, apretando los puños en busca de estabilidad.

—El sonido es bastante pulcro.

—¿Qué?

Señala el estuche a mi espalda con los ojos y de inmediato comprendo lo que dice. Habla del violín.

—S-sí —carraspeo—, aunque no se compara con muchos otros de su clase —admito frunciendo los labios en una mueca—. He luchado por conseguir uno más antiguo… p-por su acústica, pero… —me encojo de hombros.

—Deberías ir a la tienda de instrumentos del norte —aconseja—. ¿Has buscado ahí? Doblando en el parque central hacia la derecha podrás encontrarla —se lleva uno de los dedos a la barbilla y desvía la vista, como si meditara—. Es probable que quieran estafarte, pero creo que con un buen negocio y un poco de truco puedes conseguir un buen precio. Resulta fácil manipularlos si sabes cómo —sus ojos brillan con cierta malicia, una chispa rojiza en mitad de un lago a medianoche.

—Tú… ¿buscas instrumentos de música clásica?

Aunque lo intento no soy capaz de imaginarlo, y no es porque no sepa cómo atribuirle a su imagen un piano antiguo o algo más. Simplemente… no encajan. Cuando evocabas un recuerdo suyo, su semblante siempre aparecía rodeado de cintas azules y rojas, medallas, trofeos y camisetas de clubes exclusivos del deporte. ¿Cómo podría…?

—No. Claro que no —niega de inmediato. Recupera la seriedad y vuelve a mostrarse taciturno. Debe haber algo reflejado en mí que aún le perturba por lo que, sin más preámbulo, añade—: Pero un amigo mío… A él sí que le encantan —su voz derrama indicios de lo alejados que parecen estar sus pensamientos. Sus últimas palabras casi parecen estar teñidas de melancolía—. Busco por él… No puede vivir sin ello.

—Itachi.

Una voz ronca, gruesa, resuena a mis espaldas. Me volteo y, sosteniendo las puertas, se encuentra un muchacho alto y corpulento, bastante extraño, a decir verdad. Observa a Itachi con algo de curiosidad y su mirada descansa en mí poco después. De forma inesperada, sonríe, revelando una hilera de brillantes dientes blancos terminados en una suave punta.

—Kisame —responde el interpelado.

—No sabía que tenías compañía —musita el recién llegado, y mi corazón da un brinco al sentir los pasos de Itachi al acercarse—. El entrenamiento es en diez minutos. Vine a buscarte.

—Voy. Espera un minuto.

—D-debo irme… —le digo en cuanto el extraño chico desaparece tal y como llegó—… y creo que tú también.

—Sí.

—Tomaré en cuenta la… recomendación —le aseguro jugando levemente con mis manos—. Gracias.

Me escruta con atención, como si esperara algo más. ¿Qué otra cosa puede esperar? Finalmente, exhala como en un suspiro.

—Espero verte interpretar algún día en mi bemol mayor la _Fantasía No. 1_ de Teleman —dice y comienza a avanzar hacia la salida hasta que, de pronto, se detiene y me lanza una última mirada—. Puedes, Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Una nueva semana. Una nueva pelea.

Cuando termino de ajustarme la liga del pelo, dispuesta a proseguir con mis deberes, lo escucho. De nuevo camina de un lado a otro, teléfono en mano, escuchando atentamente con los labios fruncidos. De vez en cuando intenta hablar con tranquilidad pero siempre se interrumpe en mitad de una frase.

—Oye, ya hemos hablado de esto… No, no me importa el color que sea… ¿Por qué siempre quieres discutir sobre eso? No, no me vengas con… Escucha…

Hasta ahora parece bastante controlado, como es usual, pero la tensión de su mandíbula es clara.

—Bien, te veo mañana. Bien. ¡Bien!

Y cuelga.

Deja el teléfono sobre el escritorio y se lleva dos dedos al puente de la nariz, masajeando el lugar como si sufriera de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Inhala y exhala de manera regular, inclinando los rígidos hombros antes de iniciar un nuevo paseo por su habitación.

Le observo en silencio, sin molestarme en ocultarme. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, ya visibles de por sí, se han acentuado y su piel parece más pálida, un color que alude a la enfermedad. Todo eso no puede ser bueno para él, no puede serlo para nadie.

De pronto, como si mis ojos emitieran calor a la distancia, se sacude y abre los suyos, examinando su cuarto antes de observar por la ventana.

Al principio me cuesta reaccionar. Un corriente de reanimación me recorre en cuanto lo veo avanzar hasta el soporte y asomar la cabeza. Luce sorprendido, mucho, en realidad, y desconcertado.

—¿Hinata?

No puede ser. ¿Tenía que darse cuenta de que vivo a escasos quince metros de él justo ahora? Consigo levantar la mano y agitarla en un saludo forzado y seco.

—I-itachi… Buen día —sonrío con timidez, acercándome a mi ventana. _"Ya sabe que vives justo al lado"_ me digo. _"No puedes esconderte más"_ —. ¿Cómo te va?

Su rostro parece esculpido por un artista, líneas suaves y angulosas aquí y allá, pero algo no va como debería. Las comisuras de los labios no deberían tirar tanto hacia abajo.

—¿Qué…? —se detiene y rectifica su tono—. ¿Qué tanto has escuchado?

—¿Escuchar? N-no tenía nada que escuchar…

—Perdón —dice mientras apoya el cuerpo sobre el marco y se sienta en el pequeño espacio—. Probablemente has escuchado todo siempre.

Su postura es de abatimiento. Abatimiento, rabia… ¿vergüenza? Más rabia contenida. Un impulso repentino me invade, el impulso de borrar cualquier cosa que sea objeto de pesar para él. Imito su postura y me subo con cuidado al borde de la ventana, sacando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —pregunto, haciéndome oídos con una mano—. No puedo entenderte…

Su vista se clava en mí, heladas piedras de ónix en medio de su nueva palidez, evaluando lo que he dicho.

Entonces sonríe.

Sus labios delgados forman una curva leve, no demasiado drástica, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Recuesta la cabeza sobre la madera del alféizar y se concentra en la pintura que comienza a desmantelarse.

—Todas las parejas pelean —consigo pronunciar después de un momento en silencio. Es un consuelo pobre, me doy cuenta, pero no se me ocurre nada más.

—Hay un límite —responde.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Lo hay —insiste—. El tiempo de paz se acorta, las medidas, el disfrute…

—E-escucha —le interrumpo—. Yo… yo no soy experta en estas cosas. No gozo de contar con… esa experiencia —admito, enrojeciendo en el acto. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Intercedo por Sakura?—, pero creo que no hace falta tenerla para saber algo. Si hay amor, siempre valdrá la pena. Si hay amor, no importa cuántas veces sean, sabrás que debes regresar.

—Ella siempre quiere regresar —me suelta sin rodeos—. Eso, de acuerdo a lo que dices, significa que me ama… Y regresamos. ¿Entonces por qué no funciona?

Cierro los ojos, recogiendo las piernas y metiéndolas de vuelta en la habitación. Una punzada de calor me atenaza el pecho, cortándome la respiración.

—Quizá debas preguntártelo tú —le contesto sin mirarle—. ¿Regresas tú, o sólo la aceptas porque ella volvió? _Si hay amor sabrás que debes regresar._ En otras palabras… ¿la amas? —trago saliva con fuerza, luchando contra el nudo en mi garganta—. D-debo hacer mis deberes. Piensa, nada más.

Y el cristal de la ventana cae entre nosotros, privándole de ver cómo entre las sombras se consume mi corazón.

.

.

.

.

—V-volveré más tarde. No tardaré. Lo prometo.

El movimiento de las hojas de su libro me indica que me ha escuchado, aunque no responda. Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido a interpretar el lenguaje corporal de mi padre con una aceptable exactitud. Coloco la correa del estuche del violín en mi hombro y me dirijo hacia la puerta sin detenerme.

—De acuerdo —musita él. Su voz autoritaria, calmada por una vez, me desconcierta durante un instante, pero logro recobrarme esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la misma que algún día mi madre habría catalogado como "la sonrisa de la esperanza".

El cielo, cotidianamente gris, se ha teñido de un vivo color naranja pardo, oxidándose poco a poco hasta alcanzar un tono rojo sangre.

—¡Hinata!

En cuanto cruzo la entrada, Tenten me recibe con entusiasmo, sonriéndome como si fuese su hermana pequeña. Es inevitable no responder a su energía vibrante. Me abraza con una mano y aparta su violín con la otra. Su rostro se acerca a mi pelo y susurra:

—Neji está aquí —anuncia antes de retirarse con rapidez y ofrecerme una última sonrisa de disculpa.

Permanezco helada en mi lugar antes de echar un vistazo alrededor. Los chicos de la orquesta practican con despreocupación, bastante animados, y están dispersos por todo el salón; el maestro Iruka, por su parte, parece demasiado ocupado ayudando a una chica a finar bien su violín. Doy varios rodeos antes de encontrarlo. Está de pie, recargado sobre el muro más alejado, con la postura relajada y vestido de una manera extrañamente informal. Cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, tiemblo.

—Lo siento —Tenten vuelve a disculparse—. Quería venir a mi último ensayo. _Nuestro_ último ensayo —rectifica.

No soy capaz de pensar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que venir? Muy en el fondo, el sentimiento de culpa me sofoca. No debería pensar eso de él. Debería alegrarme de que, implícitamente, se preocupe por mí y haya venido a verme, aunque sea más por Tenten, pero ella de antemano lo sabía muy bien: no puedo tocar cuando alguien de mi familia está mirando, o todo terminará en desastre.

Neji, tranquilo y frío, se acerca.

—Hinata —saluda y, colocando una mano en mi hombro al igual que Tenten (es increíble la cantidad de gestos que comparten ellos dos), esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Desconcertada, logro asentir con vacilación.

—G-genial —respondo, esforzándome por sonreír y por no sonar demasiado mentirosa—. Me alegra que estés aquí.

Sus ojos blancos, la parte más expresiva de su rostro, tan idénticos a los míos, se iluminan.

—Tenía que verlas… —su sonrisa se hace más visible—. Prodigio Hyuuga de la música.

Y, como era de esperar, el ensayo no resultó fructífero en absoluto. En mitad de la interpretación perdí la secuencia de las notas y no logré alcanzar el ritmo de Tenten, a pesar de que éste transcurría a un ritmo más lento de lo usual; tal vez, como enmienda por afectar mi ensayo, había decidido ir más despacio. Sin embargo, supe disimularlo de manera creíble. Al terminar, mi espalda estaba tan tensa como las cuerdas sin tocar de mi violín, que parecían a punto de romperse.

—Te llevaré a dar una vuelta antes de llevarte a casa.

La voz de Neji, a pesar de ser tan fría, desborda una ligera nota de orgullo bien disfrazado, algo poco usual. Es el genio de la familia por excelencia, y no le debe nada a nadie, por lo que lo único que puedo suponer es que se alegra de ver que por fin he encontrado mi lugar. Me detengo justo en los escalones de la entrada y sonrío con nerviosismo. Tenten aún no sale para ayudarme con esta.

—E-eh… Este… Gracias, pero…

—¿Hay algún problema? —pregunta, y por su mirada sé que comienza a sospechar.

Mis palmas comienzan a sudar mientras me embarco en busca de una buena respuesta, y estoy a punto de comenzar con mis tics nerviosos cuando una mano firme me roza la curva del codo, llamando mi atención.

—Hinata…

Mi respiración se corta y me paralizo, como un cubo de hielo. No puede ser. Los ojos de Neji se desvían con desconfianza hacia el recién llegado antes de volver a clavarse en mí. Me sacudo la mano de Itachi y volteo por fin, alejándome un paso. Itachi parece extrañado pero no lo demuestra: también está mirando a Neji.

—Hinata —habla mi primo con dureza—, ¿quién es él?

" _Oh, no"._

Parece una pregunta sencilla, pero lo que se ve a simple vista no es todo lo que hay. No en el caso de Neji. Yo sé todo lo que implica. _"¿Quién es él? ¿En dónde vive? ¿Familia…? ¿Por qué te tutea? ¿Qué intenciones tiene? ¿Cuál es su grupo sanguíneo? Si no me lo dices, alguien va a tener problemas, Hinata…"_

—Ah… él es… bueno…

—Itachi Uchiha —dice el moreno, extendiendo la mano en un cortés saludo—. A su servicio.

Neji observa la mano de Itachi, sin aceptar el apretón.

—Uchiha… —musita—. Lo imaginaba.

Ambos hombres se fulminan con la mirada y, como si fuera una señal en rojo apareciendo en mi campo visual, siento la alarma de una confrontación cercana.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —pregunto a la nada, demasiado ansiosa como para pensarlo, pero Itachi logra atrapar la pelota a tiempo.

—Nimiedades —contesta sin inmutarse. Se frota la mano contra la tela del pantalón y me mira con intensidad, como si intentara transmitir un mensaje secreto—. Has olvidado algo.

—¿Q-qu…?

Y es entonces cuando lo capto. Sus ojos están fijos en el estuche del violín a mi espalda y parpadea una sola vez. Está ayudándome. Nuevamente ha podido leer lo que hay en mí y ha acudido al rescate. Mi rostro enrojece de vergüenza por parecer tan irremediablemente una damisela en apuros y carraspeo.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! —afirmo controlando el timbre de mi voz. Rezo a los dioses y a cualquier otra deidad de la suerte antes de girarme hacia Neji y añadir—: Acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo antes de regresar a casa. Debo buscar un nuevo violín…

—Tu violín está perfecto —me corta mi primo.

—Un violín antiguo —intercede Itachi. Aunque tiene casi la misma edad que Neji, él es ligeramente más alto—. No es lo mismo. La llevaré a casa, no te preocupes… Hyuuga.

Neji continúa imperturbable, pero sé que bajo la fachada su sangre hierve. Es ahora o nunca. En un impulso tomo a Itachi del brazo y tiro de él hacia atrás, apartándonos de mi primo.

—Volveré temprano, lo prometo —le digo con una sonrisa sincera—. Gracias por venir, primo Neji.

Y ambos caminamos en dirección contraria, sintiendo la mirada de Neji en la espalda, su desconcierto, su rabia y su preocupación.

.

.

.

.

—¿C-cómo apareciste ahí?

Itachi se detiene justo en una esquina y se aparta un mechón de pelo del rostro antes de mirarme y responder. Está sonriendo.

—Tenía que hacer cosas.

Inconforme, me cruzo de brazos y frunzo los labios.

—Cosas…

Sus ojos oscuros se clavan en mi rostro y me sorprendo a mí misma sosteniéndole la mirada por tanto tiempo que al final siento que ya no puedo parpadear. ¿O es que me ha hipnotizado? Al final se rinde y sonríe con más fuerza, sorprendiéndome. Nunca le había visto sonreír así.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —admite—. Me enteré que ensayabas por aquí hoy… así que aproveché.

—Vaya… —susurro bajando la cabeza, ocultando mi rubor y mis ganas de salir corriendo. ¿Ha venido por mí? No puede ser posible.

—Debí haber adivinado que eras Hyuuga —dice, y una diminuta nota de desdén se asoma en su tono.

—¿Conoces a Neji? —pregunto.

—¿Quién podría no conocerlo? —inquiere, y de nuevo ha dado en el clavo.

Por un instante me siento bastante torpe y, evitando su mirada, me dedico a observar los alrededores, disimulando la curiosidad. Altas fachadas de casas, elegantes diseños, vivos colores. No, no es una zona que yo conozca.

—Bueno, vayamos —se acomoda la chaqueta de pronto y, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, alarga la mano y da un pequeño tirón a la manga de mi suéter, comenzando a caminar hacia el otro sendero.

—¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

Al volverse enarca una ceja, inquisitivo, todavía con un pie preparado para cruzar la carretera.

—A la tienda de instrumentos, ¿adónde más podría ser?

—Pero, es que… bueno, yo… —me muerdo la lengua antes de soltar otro balbuceo y respiro profundamente para acomodar mis ideas—. Yo no traigo dinero. No venía a comprar nada.

La media sonrisa pícara de Itachi me desconcierta durante un segundo. Parece curiosamente animado, menos serio… más libre.

—Yo sí.

.

.

.

.

No creía que existiera el paraíso en la Tierra. En ese momento, lo fue.

Mirar no es nunca suficiente cuando te hallas en el mismísimo centro de tu mundo, algo tan diferente a lo cotidiano. Quizá él ni siquiera podía entenderlo del todo, pero bastaba con el respeto silencioso que mostraba. Nunca había vislumbrado en un solo espacio tanta belleza encapsulada esperando por volver a la vida.

—Es asombroso, ¿no lo crees? —comenta con tranquilidad, y no puedo hacer más que asentir sin dejar de observar.

Colores, tamaños, cambios leves en la forma… edades.

—Por aquí… —señala él como buen guía—. La zona de piano.

Enormes maestros de la música se abren paso en la gran sala, apoderándose de cada centímetro de la estancia. Mis dedos inquietos me desobedecen y, en un momento de suficiente audacia, poso las yemas sobre la superficie negra. La madera es tan suave como plumas. En silencio, el moreno continúa avanzando, deteniéndose en parte para esperarme, sin perder nunca la paciencia.

Cuando hemos recorrido gran parte de la tienda, me muestra por fin la zona de instrumentos de cuerda, justo detrás de una puerta vieja, como la de los libros fantásticos. Itachi se adelanta un poco, dejándome atrás con los cellos, y cuando vuelve ha recogido de un aparador un violín extraño, muy peculiar, con la madera tan oscura como el tronco de un árbol antiguo. Una leve capa de polvo se nota aquí y allá; un rasguño invisible, una deformidad no intencionada. Sosteniéndolo con sumo cuidado, alarga los brazos y lo ofrece con gracia. Vacilo un instante.

—¿Puedo…? ¿Está permitido tocarlo?

—Por supuesto —responde y vuelve a insistir.

Tomándolo con las dos manos, temerosa de hacer algo incorrecto con la reliquia, por fin toco la antigua madera pulida del violín. Todo es diferente, incluso el olor. Por un momento me siento tentada a acercar más la nariz para inhalar esa fragancia antiquísima, pero me resisto.

—Es… bellísimo —comento, maravillada, y soy consciente de que estoy esbozando un gesto de fascinación bastante desinhibido.

—Sí… —asiente, y entonces retrocede y se apoya con ligereza sobre un estante. Su rostro de facciones angulosas permanece impasible, como una verdadera escultura—. Deberías ver tu cara —susurra.

Arrancada de mi burbuja, me vuelvo hacia él en un movimiento reflejo.

—¿Mi cara? —pregunto, y siento que la piel de mis mejillas enrojece. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Polvo? ¿Una mancha? ¿Telarañas?

—Sí —afirma, y de nuevo me observa con fijeza—. Brillas. Tienes la pasión escrita en los ojos.

Sus palabras son sencillas, una simple observación, pero el calor que me sofoca el pecho y que se extiende por todos mis huesos y mi piel me dice que lo dice de verdad. Que más que una observación, ha sido un cumplido.

—¿Cómo…? —comienzo, pero me detengo. No estoy segura de si puedo cuestionarle de esa manera.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo es que sabes justo lo que yo buscaba? —inquiero, curiosa—. ¿C-cómo es que sabes tanto de música? ¿Es por tu amigo? ¿Quién es él?

Por un segundo, la muralla que siempre parece rodearlo se desvanece y su semblante se descompone, mostrando una inimaginable vulnerabilidad. Al parecer le he tomado por sorpresa. Tensando el cuerpo, Itachi vacila por primera vez, luciendo algo incómodo. La lucha en el interior de sus ojos no me pasa desapercibida. En medio de un suspiro de resignación, algo hace "clic" y sus hombros decaen.

—No existe ningún amigo —declara, y estoy segura de que no me he imaginado el temblor de sus manos—. Sólo soy yo.

Me quedo sin habla. Él cierra los ojos, prohibiéndome observar sus pozos negros, como si se negara a creer que en verdad ha dicho lo que ha dicho.

—E-entonces… —murmuro en voz baja, estupefacta—, ¿p-por qué…?

—La familia Uchiha no lo aceptaría —contesta mirándome de nuevo. La frialdad ha regresado, una penumbra que envuelve una luz inalcanzable—. Tengo un papel que representar —continúa con voz firme—. No puedo permitirme otra cosa. Mi padre no sabe que me gusta la música clásica; que cuando intento visualizar a _Nirvana_ prefiero colocar a Beethoven en su lugar; que la vida que ha elegido para mí me hace anhelar mucho más la que nunca tendré: la vida de un músico.

Abrumada por su ardiente confesión, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le está costando hablarme sobre esto. Trago saliva y hago un esfuerzo por encontrar algo que aligere el ambiente, que alivie su carga aunque sea un poco.

—¿E-eso quiere decir que no te gusta el rock?

Descolocado con mi pregunta, su reacción es tardía, pero al final llega: se ríe.

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que…

Sus ojos bajan hacia el violín que sostengo en la mano y se adelanta para tomarlo. No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora: él también los sujeta con devoción. Alza el brazo con cuidado y apoya el instrumento sobre su hombro, levantando el arco y midiendo atentamente sus movimientos. Sus dedos se acomodan y, como si temiera romperlo, desliza el arco sobre las cuerdas con suavidad en una sola y única nota. Ninguno respira. El sonido ha salido muy débil, algo falto de gracia, pero no deja de ser bello.

—Dejaría todo el rock del mundo sólo por convertirme en la nota de un nuevo día.

Silencio. El nudo en mi garganta es tan grande que me cuesta tomar aire. Temo que en cualquier momento me eche a llorar de júbilo. Ha dicho exactamente lo que yo siento al tocar.

—Es por eso que admiro cuando tocas, y que puedas hacerlo sin reservas —dice—. No eres tú, sino alguien más. Te transformas. Ya no eres la chica tímida que todos ven. Eres simplemente Hinata.

Ruborizada, bajo la vista y retrocedo, incapaz de contener la leve sonrisa que me surca el rostro en ese instante.

—G-gracias —susurro, cohibida—. A-aunque… lo cierto es que a mi padre tampoco le importa… Lo que haga o deje de hacer… le tiene sin cuidado.

No dice nada más. La luz del salón se ha consumido casi por completo, por lo que las sombras del lugar han salido de su escondite para hacernos compañía. Me envuelvo en mis brazos, echando un último vistazo.

—Creo que es hora de irme. Es tarde.

Después de un segundo, Itachi asiente.

—Sí.

Sin embargo, no suelta el violín.

—¿No vas a dejarlo en su lugar? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto —responde. Se vuelve quedamente hacia el estuche y lo coloca de forma meticulosa en el interior, tirando del cierre antes de cargárselo al hombro.

—¡¿P-pero qué…?! ¿Vas a llevártelo?

—Sí —afirma con una media sonrisa—. Ya lo he pagado.

—¡P-pero acabas de decirme que tu padre no lo permite! —le recuerdo—. ¡¿Entonces cómo…?!

—Nunca dije que fuera para mí.

Y en ese momento me ofrece la correa. Como si tuviera un animal ponzoñoso en la mano, retrocedo de un salto, alejándome. Su rostro, a pesar del rechazo silencioso, no se descompone.

—Oh no, no puedo —musito moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Es imposible que lo haya comprado para mí—. No puedo aceptar algo como esto.

—Es un regalo —insiste—. Acéptalo, por favor.

—¡E-es muy caro! ¡Jamás podré terminar de pagártelo!

Pasando sus largos dedos por el cabello, él suspira.

—Hinata —pronuncia mi nombre con lentitud, como si saboreara cada sílaba—. No estoy pidiendo que me lo pagues. Es un regalo. Un detalle para agradecerte.

—¿A-agradecerme? —sus palabras no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. No tiene sentido—. No he hecho nada que merezca tu gratitud.

Inesperadamente, Itachi suelta una breve carcajada antes de acercarse y colocar, en contra de mi voluntad, el cordón sobre mi hombro.

—Dijiste algo aquel día —me recuerda con placidez—. Algo que me hizo pensar acerca de lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento —sus ojos eran cálidos, como fuego negro inextinguible—. Me has abierto los ojos, y eso te lo debo.

No soy capaz de rechazarlo. Retrocedo nuevamente al sentir su cercanía, y por un instante me pregunto si puede escuchar el grito ansioso mi corazón. Espero que no.

—Oh, lo olvidaba —menciona de pronto—. Para que no luzca demasiado extremo, el regalo incluye una condición.

—¿C-condición? ¿Cuál?

Y como en una vez anterior, la sonrisa es tan radiante y extraña que no puedo resistirme.

—Que toques junto a la ventana… para que pueda escucharte.

Mis piernas flaquean, aunque logro sostenerme a tiempo antes de caerme. ¿Quiere que toque para él? Somos desconocidos. Él no sabe nada de mí, salvo que toco el violín y que soy introvertida, y yo lo sé todo de él, pero no es porque me lo haya contado. Su presencia me impide cavilar. Parece entusiasmado, intrigado… y algo más.

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

" _A partir de ese día, ella tocó cada tarde, a la misma hora, cerca de la ventana, pues cuando él la escuchaba, sentía que en realidad ascendía un paso más hacia el cielo. Tocó sin importar nada, sin penas o temores._

 _Y él, siempre atento y secretamente maravillado, la escuchó."_

.

.

.

.

—Mañana sería demasiado tarde para comenzar a ensayar de nuevo, ¿lo crees?

Acomodando sus piernas para sentarse mejor, Itachi esboza una sonrisa burlona. Haciendo un esfuerzo, lucho por resistir la necesidad de descifrar el secreto oculto en su boca. Cualquier gesto que involucre el movimiento de sus labios resulta enigmático.

—¿Desesperada? —pregunta con sorna, entornando una sola ceja inquisitiva.

Aún no me acostumbro a su peculiar, y en ocasiones incomprensible, sentido del humor. Podría adivinar que ni siquiera sus amigos saben cuándo pueden bromear con él y cuándo no. En mi caso, parece ser todo el tiempo.

—Más bien "aterrada" —admito—. Se suponía que Tenten vendría hace dos horas.

" _Y no lo hizo"._

—Tal vez surgió un contratiempo.

Dejo el violín en su caja y la cierro antes de acercarme también a la ventana. Es tarde, muy tarde, y el frío de la estación se cuela por debajo de mi pijama y me pone la piel de gallina, pero me aguanto.

—Hace frío. Se te congelarán los dedos —me dice, y luce en verdad perturbado—. Anda.

—Estoy bien.

Desde su lugar, él se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza cuando ya me he sentado sobre la madera.

—¿Quién se imaginaría que podrías llegar a ser tan testaruda?

—No soy testaruda —replico, riéndome un poco—. Y no soy tan frágil como parezco… No me voy a romper.

La afirmación flota en el aire, pero Itachi no la acepta. En lugar de eso continúa observándome, impasible, con esa nota intensa que refulge en sus ojos negros. Aunque casi siempre miro en otra dirección cuando ocasiones como ésta se repiten, el manojo de nervios ha desaparecido casi por completo. Su presencia tranquila y misteriosa no tiene el mismo efecto sobre mí. Las inquietudes han desaparecido. Sin embargo, el calor de mi pecho no ha hecho más que aumentar.

—¿En serio lo crees? —pregunta, y en ese momento se escucha el rítmico sonido del rock clásico de su teléfono.

Itachi desvía la vista hacia el mueble más alejado, en donde la luz del móvil se ha encendido indicando una llamada. Frunce el ceño, todavía impasible, y en silencio espera a que el tono deje de sonar.

—Deberías contestar —sugiero, preparada para soportar el hecho de que seguramente es su novia quien llama—. Podría ser algo importante.

—Sé lo que es —me corrige con amabilidad—. Créeme, no es importante —afirma, y en la comisura de sus labios se asoma una sonrisa cansada—. Bien, volviendo a lo que incumbe, no está de más la precaución. Te sorprendería saber cuántos recitales han sido arruinados por la actitud descuidada de sus intérpretes.

—¿Estudiaste historia de la música? —inquiero con curiosidad.

—Necesitaba los créditos —contesta con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Vaya… ¿Quién se imaginaría que el gran Itachi Uchiha se aprendería los tropiezos de Mozart para un examen?

Él sonríe con maliciosa diversión al verse atrapado en su propio juego.

—Mozart tampoco lo hizo bien la primera vez.

—Temo no… —comienzo, dubitativa, y su mirada me apremia a continuar—. Tengo miedo de… no hacerlo bien.

—Lo harás bien —asegura—. Tienes un talento increíble.

—Eso yo no puedo juzgarlo —le contradigo, y casi espero que él replique, pero no lo hace—. Neji estará ahí mañana, y cuando toco frente a mi familia yo…

—Estaré ahí —me promete, y su tono me impulsa a levantar la mirada—. Cuando estés arriba, me verás, y entonces has de imaginar que sólo yo estoy escuchándote —sugiere—. Mañana los Uchiha tenemos una cena familiar, pero le pediré al entrenador que escriba una nota permisiva especial para mí. Ahí estaré.

—No tienes por qué dejar a tu familia sólo para…

—Es algo que… hacemos todos los años —explica con tranquilidad. Su rostro se contrae y una emoción que antes no estaba ahí hace acopio de toda la anterior diversión, consumiéndola—. No es nada inusual, no importa.

Repentinamente siento unas ganas inmensas de preguntarle qué le ocurre, pero si quisiera decirlo, lo diría sin más, por lo que me relajo y acomodo la cabeza de modo que mi cabello vuele con la brisa y me dispongo a cambiar el tema.

—Aún así, será muy difícil evitar un ataque de pánico —confieso riéndome de mí misma, aunque por dentro mi corazón tiembla—. Me asustan las multitudes.

—Brillarás como nunca antes, te lo aseguro.

Ha cerrado los ojos, y aunque es mayor que yo, cuando deja caer los párpados, como en el sueño, parece muy joven. Sabe que le observo, y sonríe.

—Puedes, Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando la melodía comienza, mis dedos se quedan paralizados. Es impresionante cómo justo cuando estás a punto de cometer el mayor atrevimiento de tu vida, la adrenalina juega contra ti haciéndote observar todo en cámara lenta, como si deseara alargar la tortura.

El micrófono especial está lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer caso omiso a que estoy hiperventilando, y sin embargo todavía me parece que puedo distinguir el vergonzoso sonido aspirante en los oídos.

Una luz demasiado clara y brillante me da en la cara y mi primer impulso es dar un paso hacia atrás, pero todavía permanezco lo bastante consciente como para prever que, con la longitud de la prenda que llevo puesta, el escenario inmediato a esa decisión es una caída desastrosa.

Los jueces nos observan. La vista del público también se encuentra clavada en mí, y entre el mar infinito de rostros distingo los ojos de mi primo, quien me observa con curiosidad y leve temor, y los de mi hermana, demasiado atenta y emocionada con lo que está ocurriendo. A su lado, para torturarme aún más, se encuentra sentado mi padre. Yo no lo invité, pero no es difícil suponer que fue Neji quien lo hizo. No me mira, y eso es un alivio parcial, ya que aunque no se dará cuenta de mis errores, también quiere decir que todo el recital —y en concreto mi participación en él— le importa tanto como una nota mal escrita del periódico.

Están todos. Todos menos _él._

No podía exigírselo desde un principio, tenía otros compromisos y esto no era demasiado importante, pero las ilusiones asentadas no pueden arrancarse sin dolor. Los ojos me arden y la vista se nubla, sintiendo el suave empujón de las lágrimas hacia el exterior.

" _¿Cómo he llegado aquí?"._

Recuerdo la voz del profesor Iruka, contrariado y desesperado. Los murmullos del resto, tan desesperados como un grupo de ciervos que ha sido atacado. _"¡Tenten no aparece!"_ decían. A nuestro maestro le saltaban las lágrimas. Nadie sabía en dónde estaba hasta que Neji apareció.

" _Síndrome del túnel carpiano"_ dijo. _"Práctica excesiva. No puede mover las manos"._ Con una pequeña explicación demasiado técnica que nadie comprendió, todos los miembros llegaron a la conclusión de que el barco estaba ya hundido.

No sé muy bien quién fue la persona que mencionó mi nombre. Sólo recuerdo los jalones, los gritos mientras todos se colocaban, la rigidez del vestido azul oscuro con lentejuelas, las manos en mi cabello, trabajando en un elaborado peinado, y las palabras de aliento del profesor Iruka, su confianza ciega en que yo, por encima del resto, siempre había sido la indicada para tomar el lugar de Tenten en caso necesario.

" _Tomar el lugar"._

La frase más horrenda y estúpida de la historia. Nadie, por mucho esfuerzo que invierta, puede tomar el lugar de otro.

La música continúa, imparable, las notas bajas y tranquilas del _"Invierno"_ de Vivaldi, y mis compañeros se han dado cuenta de que yo no he movido el arco todavía. Las manos no me responden y me zumban los oídos. Cuando vuelvo a escuchar bien, me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo disimular que no toco: se avecina el solo de Tenten. Éste es su momento, no el mío. No puedo traicionarla, no seré capaz…

Una voz nueva, muy fuerte e impulsiva, se alza en ese instante.

De manera casi perfecta, un poco más lenta de lo usual, interpreta la partitura en el momento justo, sin perder un solo segundo. Con un suspiro de alivio, dirijo la mirada hacia la oscuridad del fondo, y la delgada figura aparece caminando hacia el escenario, violín en mano. Sus ojos me escrutan, demasiado profundos, demasiado concentrados, y su visión me roba el aliento.

Va todo de negro, desde la liga que mantiene recogido su cabello oscuro hasta los pantalones que se ajustan y caen con soltura y elegancia sobre sus zapatos. El chaleco es blanco brillante, ligeramente oculto bajo un saco hecho a la medida. Los tonos, en combinación con las luces, acentúan el pálido color de su piel.

Itachi, acercándose paso a paso, continúa tocando como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, como si desde el principio hubiese pertenecido a la orquesta. Sus notas no son perfectas como las de Tenten, pero salen tan bien que nadie en el público nota la diferencia. No existe duda de que es muy inteligente, y siempre me había percatado de que observaba mis manos con atención mientras tocaba por la ventana, pero nunca le di demasiada importancia. Gran error. Ha logrado obtener las notas con la simple observación.

Es un genio.

Después de la tercera repetición, la música vuelve a bajar y es entonces cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, transmitiendo el íntimo mensaje:

" _No podré hacer lo siguiente. Es demasiado para mí. Debes hacerlo tú… Estoy aquí"._

Itachi acompaña al coro mientras me observa, y yo sigo sin moverme.

" _Vamos, adelante... Puedes, Hinata"._

Y, sin saber muy bien cómo, deslizo el arco sobre las cuerdas cuando la música llega a la cúspide.

Es un movimiento veloz, ensayado, y mi sonido se acopla al del resto con facilidad. El _solo_ se acerca. Itachi asiente de manera casi imperceptible, preparándose para formar parte del eco… y entonces llega.

Mis dedos se vuelven veloces, audaces, y recorren la extensión de las cuerdas con una agilidad que yo misma desconocía. La voz abandona el violín como un canto bello y femenino. Es como si yo misma estuviera cantando. Con el rabillo del ojo distingo su leve sonrisa, y el aviso acérrimo que dice _"Mírame. No observes a la multitud"._ Las notas se vuelven más rápidas y estrepitosas, exigiendo todo de mí antes de que la música, con un suspiro, se calme. Aún no termina. Itachi reacciona ante mi evidente cansancio y coge aire visiblemente antes de volver a tocar como voz principal. Cierra los ojos y se entrega a la melodía, cantándome en respuesta. La intensidad de sus facciones contraídas no se compara con nada.

Unida a los coros, me pierdo junto a él.

El último compás inicia, casi frenético, y aumenta de intensidad hasta que se hace casi insoportable y, con la piel de gallina, abro los ojos. Itachi está mirándome, con el sudor resbalando por su frente.

" _Sólo un poco más"._

Las voces se convierten en una, dirigiéndose en estampida hacia el final… y en la última nota descargo toda la emoción que me oprime el pecho y que me mantiene con vida: el miedo, las inseguridades, las pasiones y mi corazón.

Todo queda en silencio. Lucho por inhalar con la boca y mis jadeos se ven opacados por la lluvia de incesantes aplausos que caen sobre nuestro grupo. Por instinto miro hacia la muchedumbre entusiasmada, las manos arriba, los rostros brillantes, y una sonrisa de regocijo nace en mi rostro, demasiado grande, demasiado mía.

Y lo último que veo es el rostro casi apacible de Hiashi Hyuuga antes de ser atrapada y aplastada por un par de brazos cálidos y fuertes contra el chaleco blanco del músico. Mis pies dejan el suelo y me sostiene contra su cuerpo con firmeza, hundiendo la cabeza justo en el hueco entre el cuello y la cabeza. Su aliento me hace cosquillas sobre la piel.

—Enhorabuena… _Reina del Invierno._

.

.

.

.

.

—Me disculpo por mis actos, maestro, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en recibir el castigo y ponerme a disposición del encargado.

El profesor Iruka, con el rostro serio e impasible, observa al chico del traje inclinarse ante él, como un niño que espera una reprimenda por su travesura. El corazón se encoge en mi pecho ante la expectativa. El maestro Iruka no es un hombre cruel, pero debido a la intervención de Itachi en el recital, la orquesta del instituto ha sido descalificada por desacato a las reglas. Podría hacerle cualquier cosa.

—Ciertamente, señor Uchiha, sus acciones de esta noche han sido deplorables —coincide el mayor, sin alterarse—. No puedo hacerme el tonto cuando por un arrebato se han tirado a la basura horas, días, semanas de ensayo con el grupo musical. Me temo que he de hablar con el director al respecto…

El cuerpo de Itachi se tensa como una flecha.

—¿Con el… director?

—Maestro Iruka… —intercedo, pero levanta una mano para callarme.

—He de citar también al señor y la señora Uchiha para ponerles al tanto de lo que procede…

—¡No! —grito, desesperada—. ¡No pueden expulsarlo! Itachi… Perdón, el señor Uchiha sólo trataba ayudarme… La culpa es sólo mía…

—No —interviene Itachi, incorporándose—. La señorita Hyuuga no tiene nada que ver. Fui yo quien decidió colarse en la interpretación…

—Sin excusas. No he terminado —puntualiza el maestro. Sus ojos oscuros fulminan a Itachi sin reservas—. Señor Uchiha, en vista de lo observado el día de hoy, me gustaría saber qué clase de respuesta obtendré por parte de su padre ante la cuestión… de permitirle ingresar en la orquesta musical de la academia.

Mis ojos se abren por completo al escucharle. Itachi parece completamente anonadado.

—Pero… pero usted… —comienzo, tartamudeando—. Usted está furioso por la descalificación.

—¿Furioso? Tal vez —admite el profesor—. Pero, más que eso, estoy satisfecho de lo que pude ver —confiesa con una sonrisa—. No existe mayor placer para un instructor que el de constatar que los alumnos disfrutan y gozan de lo aprendido. Ustedes dos tocaron con pasión, entrega, han dejado todo en ese escenario, y han logrado transmitir su emoción al público que les ha brindado el aplauso. No puedo estar más orgulloso.

—Señor… —la voz de Itachi es suave, fría—. Me temo que no puedo aceptar. Mi padre…

—Tu padre quizá tenga algo que decir por sí mismo al respecto.

Un hombre desconocido, con un timbre bastante grave y autoritario, aparece detrás de las cortinas. La mirada de Itachi se oscurece en cuanto lo ve acercarse.

—Caballeros —saluda antes de girar y fijarse en mí—. Señorita —inclina la cabeza levemente en mi dirección.

—Señor Uchiha, buenas noches —responde el maestro Iruka—. ¿Ha estado escuchando?

—Si intención de cotilleo —asiente. Las facciones del hombre son exactamente las mismas que las de Itachi, aunque la piel es más vieja, y los ojos… helados—. Parece que mi presencia era requerida.

—Ciertamente. Su hijo prodigio trataba de darme una respuesta…

—Bueno, no es el indicado para hacerlo.

—¿Y qué responde entonces?

Durante un corto periodo, las miradas de padre e hijo se cruzan, demasiado intensas como para que cualquier persona ajena las comprenda. Luego, cuando el tiempo parece infinito, el señor Uchiha contesta:

—Lo apruebo.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Te hace feliz? —pregunto.

El muchacho permanece en silencio mientras guarda el violín en el estuche, un violín que ni siquiera es suyo: lo ha tomado prestado en la tienda por la urgencia del momento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto —le aclaro, señalando con una mano a mi alrededor. El escenario, ahora vacío, es consumido por la penumbra—. Tocar un instrumento por fin.

Cuando responde, sé que está sonriendo.

—No.

—¿No? —inquiero, estupefacta—. ¿No era esto lo que deseabas?

—Lo era, sí… —asiente—… y aunque he de admitir que me ha emocionado, no es la clase de felicidad que siempre creí que experimentaría.

No sé qué clase de respuesta esperaba escuchar. Quizá algún grito de júbilo, una sonrisa, saltos… No esa ya conocida melancolía.

—Entonces… aún no eres feliz…

—Sí, lo soy.

Sus palabras me dejan clavada en el suelo, confundida y levemente airada.

—¡¿Qué..?! ¡¿Qué…?! —me muerdo la lengua para evitar que la palabra impropia abandone mi boca, pero no puedo contra ello—. ¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando?! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes aclararte?! ¡No puedo entenderte!

La extraña carcajada que viene después hace que mi sangre hierva aún más. Mis mejillas arden de rabia.

—¡No te rías!

—No puedes esperar comprenderme del todo, ¿o sí, _Hina_? —pregunta.

 _Hina._ La única persona que me llamaba así era mi madre. Dejando de lado lo que está haciendo, se acerca a mí con paso firme, acorralándome contra una de las paredes. El aire se vuelve más espeso, menos digerible.

—Creí que sería feliz al tocar un instrumento —me dice—. Pero lo cierto es que he tocado antes, en secreto, dentro de la tienda, y la sensación era… igual. Creí que lo único que me faltaba era la libertad para hacerlo. Pero estaba equivocado.

—S-sigo sin comprender…

—Fui feliz, pero no cuando pude tocar algo bien… sino cuando lo hice contigo.

El espacio se ha reducido aún más. El calor de su cuerpo me sofoca. Lentamente, alza ambos brazos y los coloca contra la pared, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza. Ahora me ha encerrado.

—¿E-entonces…? —pregunto con voz tímida, incapaz de soportar su mirada.

—Soy feliz, pero no del todo… porque este sentimiento tiene fecha de caducidad —susurra, y su aliento me roza la frente—. Cuando vengan por ti, por tu talento, ya no seré feliz.

La fuerza de su tristeza me golpea con tal potencia que me siento mareada.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado… —le aseguro, intentando no perder la cabeza.

—Eso no puedes prometerlo.

—Sí puedo —replico con las mejillas rojas y el rostro caliente. Sé lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero no logro detenerme—, si tú también prometes que estarás conmigo, y que no vas a dejarme…

—No lo haré. Lo juro.

Casi sonrío.

—¿Y qué hay de Sa…?

—Esa página ya está escrita, y tiene punto final —me asegura—. ¿Quieres averiguar cómo continúa el libro?

Su nariz, una curva demasiado suave, se desliza por mis sienes, mi frente y cada vez más hacia abajo, una caricia dulce y provocadora.

—S-sí…

Sus ojos, brillantes piedras de ónix, llegan a la altura de los míos, devorándome en su oscuridad. Inclina el rostro más hacia abajo, siguiendo la curva de mi boca, pero todavía no me besa.

—No soy tan… frágil… como parezco… —susurro mordiéndome los labios con ligereza—… No me voy a romper…

Sin apartarse, sonríe.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —pregunta.

Eran exactamente las diez de la noche, prematuro invierno, cascada de luz dorada, cuando me di cuenta de que no lo amaba. No lo amaba, y nunca lo hice. Simplemente era parte de mí, y ahora estaba de regreso. Y, dulce y salvaje, en el lugar menos planeado, sus labios me atraparon por fin en un beso voraz.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hi! :D**_

 _ **OMG! ¡Por fin lo hice! Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo, Alexa. Sé que tardé un montón, pero por fin te he traído tu fic ItaHina. Espero de verdad que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo *-*. La historia está inspirada en el video "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift, y tiene similitudes con el libro y película "If I stay" pero no es igual en absoluto. La verdad es que ya hace un tiempo me obsesioné con la canción de Vivaldi y dije que tenía que meterla en un fic. Así que… henos aquí :3**_

 _ **Y bueno, no sé si alguien más piensa igual, pero los chicos que tocan el violín me parecen muy (MUUY) guapos -u- (Y no, esto no tiene que ver con Jem Carstairs… O bueno, sí… ¡Lo admito, sí!)**_

 _ **Si hay OoC, no fue intencional. Si preguntan por la longitud del texto, a mí ya no me llena hacer historias cortas y de amor a primera vista xD así que vean el resultado. Cualquier comentario, les agradeceré infinitamente que me lo dejen en un review.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Mina-chan.**_


End file.
